Kingdom of Jod
Background The Kingdom of Jod came into existence, officially, several months after the collapse of the Red Rock Kingdom in 3,961 BBY. A blind Red Space jump---a hyperdrive using Red Rock---sent one million Red Rock Kingdom survivors aboard colony ships, freighters, and warships to Companion Cresh, a satellite galaxy of The G''alaxy''. Generally speaking, the Kingdom of Jod is considered a myth, a tale born out of a scattered few survivors of the Red Rock Kingdom in whom wanted their once legendary Red Rock Kingdom to survive in the minds & hearts of successor generations. While there is ample evidence to support the formation & dissolution of the Red Rock Kingdom, there is no scientific or archaeology evidence to support the existence of the Kingdom of Jod. Despite this lack of evidence, the Kingdom of Jod lives on in children's books & adult comics as guardians of the galaxy from unseen evil forces. Despite this generally warm welcome to the myth, the Kingdom of Jod tale has also generated some less-then-family friendly stories of ships and crews disappearing in space, presumably being captured by the Kingdom of Jod for secret experiments and never to return or, the few that do return, are never the same again. Early History The Kingdom of Jod came into existence, officially, several months after the collapse of the Red Rock Kingdom in 3,961 BBY. A blind Red Space jump---a hyperdrive using Red Rock---sent one million Red Rock Kingdom survivors aboard colony ships, freighters, and warships to Companion Cresh, a satellite galaxy of The G''alaxy''. The same blind Red Space jump would send the remaining pursing Beast forces there as well and after a tense space battle, Red Rock Kingdom forces would drive the Beasts down to a barren planetary rock. Leaving a small force behind for a while as a picket and advanced alert force, the Red Rock Kingdom survivors would search the Companion Cresh for months until finding a suitable Type One Atmosphere planet. Withdrawing their picket forces from where the Beasts had landed---and instructing them to take a route that would confuse any enemy scout ships---the Red Rock Kingdom survivors went planet-side. The planet in reference was a Type One Atmosphere that---like their former home planet of Prime---had similar features (except for the Red Rock within the planet's mountains). In a strange and unexplored part of the galaxy---not yet knowing they were in Companion Cresh---the survivors made camp planet-side. Knowing that their Red Rock Kingdom vanished over Watava and that they were the only survivors by namesake, a council meeting was called several weeks after planet fall. The topic: what to do now? It was through several such meetings that it was decided that the Kingdom of Jod---"Jod" meaning justice in their ancient founding fathers' tongue---would be formed. With several of the Royal Court aboard the colony ships, a government was formed using the same Feudalism system as before. The first King and Queen were selected---as the Royal Family from the Red Rock Kingdom had all but been killed over Watava---through the two most powerful and educational minded Noble Families left. The marriage was far from arranged, as the two selected were lovers to begin with. In time, the colony ships unloaded their priceless supplies and equipment and settlement began. It didn't take the new settlers very long, however, to realize that something was off about their new home. Their technology stopped working. First, the smaller things: comlinks, sensors, blasters, and even their modern clothing would deteriorate. Then, bigger things: their colony ships planet-side. Through several tragic events, the newly founded Jod also discovered that if a starship stayed planet-side for 2 hours or more, their technology would likewise stop working; this was especially tragic when starships were flying in the atmosphere and this occurred. While the team of Jedi Masters and Jedi Knights with them could only hint towards a strong, localized disturbance in The Force around and on the planet, they were able to confirm that the disturbance did not appear hostile to the Jod. While this news brightened the hopes of the Jod, several problems remained, chief among them clothes. While using homemade wool and other clothes, the Jod and Jedi found their answer: the world seemed to operate on a older time era. The trick was finding what timeline that was. Society & Culture The Kingdom of Jod, as of 2 months into this existence as the Kingdom of Jod in 3,961 BBY, had radically changed, a change that their former galaxy may not had ever seen before. Their culture and life style was highly influenced by the Middle Ages, Early Modern Period, American Revolutionary War, and American Civil War. Technology worked on a limited basis, as it seemed directed and progressed by this mysterious planet. And the precise formula to the planet's method has never been precisely figured out, as to why some comlinks will work and others will not or why some starships will work and others will not. The only way the Jod were ever able to override the planet's control was to, very secretly, introduce strands of Red Rock into weapons and starships they wanted to use. With the limited supply of Red Rock---even though the Red Rock could reproduce itself---this override policy for technology was used on extreme limit, usually with Queen's Guardsmen E-11 Blaster Carbines introduced thousands of years later and starships used by the Royal Palace and Royal Command. To the culture, on the Planet of Jod, on a more focused scale, the world operated in general from the Middle Ages and Early Modern Period. While the Royal Palace, Central Region, and Northern Mountains would stay strict to this lifestyle, the further out Eastern, Western, and Southern Regions operated more in a American Revolutionary War and American Civil War time frame. As for the rest of the Kingdom of Jod, namely the 118 other planets and over a thousand moons they would eventually colonize, the magical effect that would bewilder the Planet of Jod did not affect these other planets. However, through a Royal Order, all military and law enforcement assets would adhere to the same restrictions in technology as the Planet of Jod would (but not production, social, or other functions of society and commerce). However, with contact with outside forces aside from the Beasts possible, another Royal Order was enacted to ensure that Royal Command and the House of Royal Intelligence were given liberties above and beyond that of the Jod Military Forces---both publicly and per classified means---in terms of technology to ensure that the Kingdom of Jod could meet any perceived threat above the technology level of the JMF. Territory The territory of the Kingdom of Jod resides in the satellite galaxy known as Companion Cresh. The only way into the Kingdom directly is by a secret Red Rock built tunnel through hyperspace through a deadly trek across the Open Sea. There is no other known way into the Kingdom of Jod, other then the 150,000 light years it takes for space travel to Companion Cresh. There has been rumored a "back door" into the Kingdom other then the Open Sea, but the route is heavily secured and guarded and is secret to everyone except on a need-to-know basis. The Kingdom of Jod, including the home world of the Planet of Jod, is included in 33 planets (31 of which are known to the public, 2 of which are classified military locations), several hundred colonized moons, and a handful of civilian space stations and other space facilities considered to be habitual for civilians on terms on of housing. In terms of size, the Kingdom of Jod is roughly the size of the Centrality. Modern History Generally speaking, the Kingdom of Jod is considered a myth, a tale born out of a scattered few survivors of the Red Rock Kingdom in whom wanted their once legendary Red Rock Kingdom to survive in the minds & hearts of successor generations. While there is ample evidence to support the formation & dissolution of the Red Rock Kingdom, there is no scientific or archaeology evidence to support the existence of the Kingdom of Jod. Despite this lack of evidence, the Kingdom of Jod lives on in children's books & adult comics as guardians of the galaxy from unseen evil forces. Despite this generally warm welcome to the myth, the Kingdom of Jod tale has also generated some less-then-family friendly stories of ships and crews disappearing in space, presumably being captured by the Kingdom of Jod for secret experiments and never to return or, the few that do return, are never the same again. Other Game Appearances Also appears in: * ''Intervention ''(2009 to 2013) * ''Intervention: Echoes in Eternity ''(2013 to 2016)Category:Organizations Category:Locations